Konoha Facebook
by Nekoyo
Summary: Qui a dit que nos ninjas n'avaient pas Facebook ? "... Tu sais que tu es horrible... ?" ; "Je retrouve plus mon soutien gorge !" ; "..." ; "Où est mon peigne ?" ; "Paix à ton âme, Naruto." ; "Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ?" ; "Allume la chaîne hi-fi et mets de la musique classique." ; "Arrêter de réfléchir car tu grilles tes tous derniers neurones ?"


**Titre :** Konoha Facebook

 **Note:** K + **  
**

 **Couple :** NaruSasu (En fond, mais on le devine trèèès bien ;D)

 **Disclamer : ** Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii ! T.T

 **/!\ Je tenais à vous dire que je me suis inspirée de la fanfiction** Shingeki no Facebook **de** Lulu Has A Gun **, pour faire la mise en page, enfin, les trucs avant les paroles des persos, enfin... Vous voyez quoi ! MAIS ! Je n'ai pas plagié son magnifique travail ! Elle a son histoire, j'ai la mienne. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à la lire, c'est vraiment drôle ! xD /!\**

 **Pps : ** Désolée si des fautes d'ortho, et tout le tralala sont passées à travers ma vigilance ! Et désolée si le correcteur orthographique fait encore des siennes, mais j'arrive pas à voir d'où vient le problème !

 **Pps : ** Merci pour vos reviews ! ;D

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _ **Konoha Facebook**_

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a écrit sur son mur : Que l'enfoiré qui a volé Kusanagi se dénonce !

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : C'est pas moi !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Pas moi !

 **Kakashi Hatake** a commenté : Ce n'est également pas moi.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Sérieux mec, qui serait assez con pour se dénoncer ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Aïe ! P'tain, elle est bien aiguisée la lame de ton Katana, Sas'ke ! Mon doigt pisse le sang ! X.x

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Lui, apparemment...

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a changé la photo de son profil.

 **Kakashi Hatake** , **Kiba Inuzuka** , **Lee Rock** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Sexy ! ;D ( **Lee Rock** aime ça)

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Enlève tout de suite cette photo !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Nan, elle est très bien là où elle est !

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ouais, c'est clair ! Mais j'étais loin de me douter que te déguiser en soubrette neko était ton trip, Uchiha.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Mon petit Sas'ke est plein de ressources ! ;D

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Arrête de raconter des conneries, enculé !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ah, non, tu fais erreur Sas'ke.

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : C'est pas moi l'enculé ! *3

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : x'D

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno** a écrit sur le mur de **Kakashi Hatake** : Vous étiez encore en retard, ce matin !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! è.é

 **Kakashi** **Hatake** a commenté : J'étais avec Tsunade, je l'aidais à porter ses courses.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Kakashi-sensei, on sait tous qu'elle est vieille, mais c'est quand même méchant de vous servir d'elle comme excuse à la place d'une mamie quelconque ! è.é

 **Tsunade Senju** a commenté : Pour ta gouverne, c'est vrai, sale morveux !

 **Kakashi Hatake** a commenté : Tu vois.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ah ! Enfin tu te décides à agir comme une personne de ton âge, mamie ! T'as de la chance que tes os aient tenu le coup jusque-là !

 **Tsunade** **Senju** a commenté : …

 **Kakashi Hatake** a commenté : Paix à ton âme, Naruto. ( **Sakura Haruno** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : ?

* * *

 **Tsunade Senju** a écrit sur son mur : C'est que ça prend de la place un cadavre !

 **Sasuke Uchiha** aime ça.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a changé la photo de son profil. *q*

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a changé la photo de son profil.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a changé la photo de son profil. T.T

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : C'est bien. :)

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : TxT

* * *

 **Lee Rock** a écrit sur son mur : J'ai fait un gâteau !:D

 **Gaï Maito** et **Tenten** aiment ça.

 **Gaï Maito** a commenté : Je vois que la fougue de la jeunesse coule en toi, Lee !

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : Comme toujours, senseï ! Vous voulez en manger ?

 **Gaï Maito** a commenté : Oh, Lee, cette proposition m'émeut au plus au point ! J'accepte ! T.T

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Câlin ? T.T

 **Gaï Maito** a commenté : Câlin ! T.T

 **Tenten** a commenté : … O... M...G... ( **Neji Hyûga** , **Sakura Haruno** et **17 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a écrit sur son mur : Quelqu'un pourrait bien m'héberger pendant 3 ou 4 jours ?

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? =.= ( **Kiba Inuzuka** , **Chôji Akimichi** , **Lee Rock** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : C'est par rapport à Sasuke, non ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ouais...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : T'as perdu ta fougue de la jeunesse ? ;D

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : Ce serait très embêtant ! Viens chez moi, je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux !

 **Kiba Inuzuka** A commenté : O.O

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : Quoi ? Qui a-t-il de mal à vouloir aider un ami dans le besoin ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : O.O !

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : Tu verras, Naruto, après 1 semaine, les haltères de 200 kg te paraîtront aussi légères qu'une plume !;)

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : … Je parlais pas de cette fougue-là...

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est bien plus grave !

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Quoi ? Tu lui as encore volé Kusanagi ? xD

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Non, c'est encore plus grave !

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : C'est lui qui a perdu sa fougue de la jeunesse ?!

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Non, c'est encore, ENCORE plus grave !

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Tu l'as pas tué quand même ! O.o

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Nan mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?!

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ben j'sais pas, moi ! Alors au lieu de t'exciter, pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas sans passer par la case devinette ?!

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ben, en fait...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ?

 **Lee Rock** a commenté : ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Bon, voilà, j'avoue ! J'ai cassé son peigne en marchant dessus, j'ai paniqué et je l'ai caché. Mais quand il va s'en rendre compte, il va me trucider ! Aidez-moooooiiiii !TxT

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : … =.=... ( **Lee Rock** , **Chôji Akimichi** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a écrit sur son mur : Où est mon peigne ?

 **Chôji Akimichi** , **Kiba Inuzuka** , **Kiba Inuzuka** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a écrit sur son mur : Je pense qu'il va falloir que je rachète un nouveau tapis et du détergent...

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a écrit sur son mur : Eh, les gars, j'ai une blague, j'ai une blague !

 **Chôji Akimichi** a commenté : Oui ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop débile... =.= ( **Neji Hyûga** , **Tenten** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Attendez, attendez ! L'Homme descend du singe, le singe descend de l'arbre... Devinez la suite ! :D

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Mais vu ta tronche, t'as dû rater une branche.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : C'est exactement ça ! Quelqu'un te l'a déjà racontée ? Ô.o

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Ben, en regardant ta gueule, on a tout de suite de l'inspiration.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : …

 **Tenten** a commenté : Ouch ! Ça doit faire mal ! xD ( **Chôji** **Akimichi** , **Neji Hyûga** , **Kiba Inuzuka** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a écrit sur son mur : Je dois aller voir mamie Tsunade tout à l'heure, je stresse trop ! Elle va me tuer pour l'avoir traitée de vieille devant tout le monde, la dernière fois !

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Allume la chaîne hi-fi et mets de la musique classique.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Pourquoi ? O.o

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Ben apparemment, ça détend les vaches avant d'aller à l'abattoir.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : … Tu sais que tu es horrible... ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Je sais ! :)

* * *

 **Naruto** **Uzumaki** a commenté : Eh oui, mes chers amis, quand Dieu a dit : « Que la lumière soit ! », et bien, la lumière fut ! U.U

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : OMG ! Qu'il est casse-couilles ! Ça fait 1 putain d'heure qu'il nous parle de ça non stop ! T.T ( **Sakura Haruno** , **Tenten** , **Ino Yamanaka** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Mais ta gueule, putain !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Dieu créa l'homme, puis Dieu créa la femme ! U.U

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Ouais, et quand il vit ta gueule, il créa Photoshop. ( **Ino Yamanaka** , **Kiba Inuzuka** et **22 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a écrit sur son mur : Si on est en train de manger quelque chose dans la rue et que quelqu'un nous dit bonjour, c'est poli de lui répondre bonjour alors qu'on a la bouche pleine ? Mais quand on a la bouche pleine, c'est pas poli de parler ! Mais si on ne lui dit pas bonjour en retour, ça ne sera pas poli non plus ! Que doit-on faire dans cette situation ?

 **Ino Yamanaka** a commenté : Arrêter de réfléchir car tu grilles tes tous derniers neurones ? '-'

( **Shino Aburame** , **Tenten** , **Neji Hyûga** et **19 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Shino Aburame** a écrit sur la mur de **Kiba Inuzuka** : Pourquoi tu saignais du nez tout à l'heure ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai joué au Strip Poker avec Hinata...

 **Shino Aburame** a commenté : Oui et ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai gagné... °q°

 **Shino Aburame** a commenté : … T'as pris une photo ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai bien mieux ! *q*

* * *

 **Hinata Hyûga** a écrit sur son mur : Je retrouve plus mon soutien gorge !

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a écrit sur le mur de **Kiba Inuzuka** : Alors, t'as fait ta demande à Hinata ? ;D

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Il te demande si tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Non ...

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : T'attends quoi ? Les soldes ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Pour ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Pour t'acheter une paire de couilles, peut-être ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ...

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : x'D

* * *

 **Moi** : Alors ?! Alors ?!

 **Sasu** : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui me prends tout dans la gueule ! :)

 **Naru** : Je souffre ! X.x

 **Kiba** : Moi aussi ! Surtout à cause de la dernière conversation ! X.x

 **Moi** : Reviews pour qu'ils se remettent ? x)


End file.
